


A pre-Christmas surprise

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, granny panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan's grandma is one sweet lady. She decides to send the boys a pre-Christmas treat. Surprised, and a bit confused, the boys make the best of it.





	A pre-Christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of humor was inspired by a Gal I know. Hope she likes it. ;P

Dan opened the box from his grandmother expecting mince pies and biscuits. Instead he found a new packet of ladies underwear, and a giftcard to starbucks. He paused before he lifted the underwear out of the box and looked at the mailing address to make sure it was actually addressed to him. Confused he picked them up. A three pack of high waist briefs. He turned it over in his hand. “Nan what the fuck?” He said under his breath. 

Phil walked into the lounge looking at his phone. He looked up and saw the box on Dan’s lap. “What’s that?” 

“A post from my nan.” Dan said, closing the box so Phil couldn’t see the contents. 

“That’s nice.” Phil said, sitting down next to Dan on the couch. “Anything good?”

“Umm...yeah?” Dan said noncommittally.

Phil chuckled, “Doesn’t sound that good, what is it?” He tried to open the box, but Dan grabbed it and stood up.

“Umm it’s a surprise...for later.” He started to walk out of the room, “Going to go call her now and thank her.” Dan closed the door to the bedroom, and set the box next to him on the bed. He dialed her number and waited for it to ring. 

“Hello?” His grandma’s voice lilted in his ear. 

“Hi nan.” Dan smiled.

“Daniel, how are you?” 

“Good. Umm I was calling about the package you sent me.” 

“Oh good you got it!” She said excited.

“I did, but I wasn’t sure it was for me.” 

“Of course it’s for you. I figure you and Philly could have a good time with it.”

Dan blushed at first, then cleared his throat. “You thought we could have a good time with a starbucks gift card, and some underwear?” 

“Well I know you both like Starbucks. Tell Phil to get one of those sweet drinks he loves so much.”

“O-kay…” Dan said, even more confused. “And the underwear?”

“Well those are for you. I thought they were pretty funny. Phil will probably think they are a hoot too, now that I think about it.” 

“I mean...I guess they are...but…” 

“It was just a little gift for an early Christmas treat.” 

“Okay... well I was calling to thank you. Phil will love a starbucks treat, so will I. Thanks nan.” 

“No need to thank me, sweetie. It’s what nan’s do this time of year you know. I best be going now, the ladies are coming ‘round soon. Sudoku night and all.” 

“Oh okay, I’ll let you go then. Don’t get too wild and crazy tonight.” 

She laughed, “Don’t worry, we will. Love you sweet heart. Enjoy your treats!” 

Dan turned to the box again, and opened it. He pulled out the packet of underwear and shook his head. “Nan what on earth…?” He said to the room. He opened it and pulled out a pair. They were lavender with tiny pink polka dots, and a small bow on the front. They were fairly large and he chuckled to himself as he stood and walked to the mirror they had leaned up against the wall. He held them up to his waist and laughed. Then he shrugged and bent over to pull them on over the joggers he was wearing. He stood back once they were on and burst out into a fit of giggles. He tried to be quiet so Phil wouldn’t come in to see what was so funny. He stood there looking at himself, the underwear went up midway between his belly button and his nipples and sort of ballooned out over his ass and crotch. “Now this is a look.” He said turning to get a good view. He faced forward and put his hands on his hips, posing when Phil walked in. 

“What on earth…?” Phil asked, stopping in his tracks. 

Dan started laughing so hard he couldn’t speak right away. “You should see your face!” 

“I...what is happening right now?” 

“My nan sent these.” 

“Are you sure she meant to send them to you?” 

“I asked her and she said she thought they were funny, and thought we’d get a kick out of them.” 

“Well she wasn’t wrong on the funny part.” Phil said, starting to laugh. He walked over to the box and picked up the packet. He pulled out a baby blue pair with little stars and a bow on the front. He pulled them on over his pants and stood in front of the mirror. “Your nan…” Phil said shaking his head. Dan was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his cheeks. Phil turned and posed, his hand on one hip and the other up in his hair. “Do you not think I am sexy like this Daniel?” 

“The sexiest. Be careful if you keep posing like that I may just soil my own pair.” 

“What like this?” Phil said, turning again, bending over acting as though he was picking something up off the ground, then looked over his shoulder. He wiggled his ass a little, “Oops, I seemed to have lost a contact...now where did it get to?” He said, feeling around, keeping his butt in the air. 

“You’re wearing your glasses you idiot.” 

“Oh! Silly me.” Phil exclaimed in mock surprise, “I could have sworn I had lost one.” He stood up and gave Dan his most innocent looking face. 

“Not going to lie, that was kind of sexy.” Dan said, smiling. 

“Get a hold of yourself Howell. Try and keep it in your pants. I know I’m a hottie.” Phil teased, then flung himself on the bed posing again. He lay on his side, head propped up on his hand, his other hand on his hip. “This do anything for ya?” 

“I know you’re joking, but really...I’m kind of turned on.” Dan said, standing next to the bed. 

Phil rolled his eyes and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling. “Dan don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Sorry that I think you’re sexy even with grannie panties on.”

“Well I guess that’s good, don’t have to worry about when we’re old then. I done got you hooked to this fine ass.” Phil said, rolling over and smacking his butt. 

Dan laughed. “I guess so. Now take those things off and show me what you got old man.” He smirked, and stripped off his own clothes. 

A couple hours later they were sitting on the sofa drinking hot cocoa and watching Arthur Christmas when Dan’s phone rang. Phil looked over as he paused the movie. “Hi nan.” Dan said, into the phone. 

“Daniel, those underwear you got in the post...were they ladies underwear?” 

“Yes…?” 

“I am so embarrassed!” She said, “I sent you the wrong thing! I bought you some funny Christmas pants with a reindeer on the front. I put my own underwear in the box. I just realized when I went to get them and found your pair in the bag.” 

“I was wondering.” Dan laughed. 

“You must have thought your old grandma had lost her marbles.” She giggled into the phone.

“I have to say we were a little confused.” Dan said, looking at Phil. 

“Oh my word! Phil knows too?” 

“Yeah.” Dan said. “We both tried them on, since you said they were for me. I put them on over my joggers to have a laugh, and he walked in.” 

“Oh god! Now I’m even more embarrassed.” 

“Don’t be. It was a good treat nan. If anything it’ll be a good story to tell our grandkids when we’re your age and we accidentally send our pants in the post.” 

She laughed. “Well I guess if you enjoyed them, it’s not too bad.” 

“We had a good time, don’t worry.” He winked at Phil who chuckled silently. 

“Well I guess I’ll let you go, I’m tired, time for this nan to go to bed!”

“Night nan, thank you for the gifts. Love you.” Dan said, and hung up the phone. 

“So?” Phil asked, looking questioningly at Dan. 

“She accidentally sent us her underwear. She bought me a funny pair of reindeer pants and grabbed the wrong pack to put in the box.”

“Does she want them back?” Phil said, eyebrows raised. 

“Didn’t say. I’ll get her a new pack and give them to her for a Christmas present.” Dan said. “She’ll get a good laugh out of it.” 

“Good,” Phil sighed, “Think I would feel weird if you gave these to her.” He sat up on his knees and smacked his butt. 

Dan laughed, looking at Phil’s ass. “Who knew I would have a grannie panty kink?” He leaned forward and bit a cheek covered in baby blue fabric.


End file.
